Rouge Rubis
by LadyScatty
Summary: Gwendoline avait tellement de secrets à dix-sept ans... Heureusement, elle a sa famille et sa meilleure amie sur qui elle peut compter. Lorsque la société des veilleurs découvrent que c'est elle et non sa cousine, le rubis, la douzième voyageuse, Gwen se retrouve embarqué dans une aventure dont elle se serait bien passé.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Ici, LadyScatty pour une nouvelle fanfiction (oui, encore, je sais, ne me jugez pas) Cette fois, je m'éloigne de la fandom Harry Potter me consacrer à la trilogie Rouge Rubis. C'est mon petit bébé, alors soyez indulgent.**

 **Disclaimer : Les livres sont la propriété de Kerstin Gier, et de ceux à qui elle a vendu les droits pour faire les films.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

A dix-sept ans seulement, plus rien ne pouvait me surprendre. Des martiens pouvaient descendre sur terre un après-midi pour prendre le thé et demander de mes nouvelles, que ça ne me ferait même pas cligner des yeux. J'avais vu tellement de choses extraordinaires, que tout me paraissait presque banal. Bien sûre, ma meilleure amie, Leslie, était aux anges. Son rêve était de devenir écrivain, et je lui offrais quotidiennement de nouvelles idées pour ses nouvelles.

Elle adorait entendre les toutes dernière aventures de Gwendoline Shepherd. Elle était toujours prête à m'offrir une épaule pour pleurer, m'écouter sans m'interrompre quand j'avais besoin de parler, elle me croyait sans retenue, même quand je lui parlais d'esprits que j'étais la seule à pouvoir voir, et me croyait même quand je lui parlais de mes voyages dans le temps.

J'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir Leslie dans ma vie, mais parfois elle me donnait l'impression de ne pas réaliser à quel point c'était dur pour moi, d'être aussi différente.

Ma famille savait que j'étais différente jusqu'à un certain point mais aucun d'eux ne connaissait l'étendue de ma bizarrerie, et j'en étais reconnaissante.

Ma mère, mon petit frère et ma petite sœur étaient au courant de ma télékinésie. Ma grand-tante Maddie me croyait lorsque je lui disais voir des esprits. Mais personne dans ma famille n'était au courant de ma maitrise des éléments ou du fait que j'étais capable de lire dans les pensées. Et encore moins, du fait que je voyageais régulièrement dans le temps.

Lady Arista, ma tante et ma cousine pensaient toutes les trois que j'étais folle. Ma grand-mère ne le disait peut-être pas à voix haute, mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle le dise. J'entendais ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle pensait à moi, ce n'était qu'avec déception et honte. Elle pensait « quel gâchis, une si jolie fille… mais tellement étrange » avant de vite se reconcentrer sur Charlotte. Ma tante pensait juste que je faisais mon intéressante. Elle me trouvait étrange et bizarre, elle pensait que j'étais jalouse de sa fille comme elle-même avait été jalouse de ma mère lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes. Charlotte me détestait. Elle me jalousait. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Lire les pensées des gens me permettait de savoir mais pas de comprendre. Elle était jalouse de mon amitié avec Leslie bien qu'elle ne supporte pas cette dernière. Elle était jalouse de ma famille. Du fait que ma poitrine soit plus large. De mes yeux bleus. Et pour se sentir mieux, me rappelait que j'étais plus grosse qu'elle, que j'étais orpheline de père, que je n'avais qu'une amie, que je n'avais jamais eu de petit-copain et que mes notes ne serait jamais aussi bonnes que les siennes.

Pour être honnête, l'école ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça. Je jouais du violon, parlais quatre langues et espérais entrer dans une école d'art après le lycée. Les maths et la physique m'intéressaient autant que la vie des fourmis, j'étais incapable de cuisiner même si ma vie en dépendait, et j'avais la sale manie de jurer comme un charretier. Tout ça pour dire que je n'étais pas parfaite, j'avais énormément de défauts et je les connaissais mieux que quiconque mais s'il y avait bien une chose que je n'étais pas, c'était banale.

-Tout va bien, Charlotte ? Tu as un vertige ? Demanda Lady Arista.

Charlotte secoua la tête. Cinq minutes plus tard, ma tante lui reposa la même question.

Ces fameux vertiges, ma famille les attend depuis un an.

-Ca ne devrait plus tarder, soupira Lady Arista.

Parfois je me sentais mal de ne pas leur dire que ces fameux vertiges étaient arrivés il y a un an, mais que c'était moi qui les subissait. Ils étaient les signes annonciateurs d'un voyage dans le temps. Ce n'était pas aussi cool que ça en avait l'air, croyez moi. J'avais été accusé d'être une sorcière tellement de fois que j'avais arrêté de compter, j'ai failli brûler sur le bûcher plus d'une fois et j'ai offert mon premier baiser à un pirate quand j'avais seize ans…Une vie totalement ordinaire, en somme. Il y avait de bons côtés aussi. J'avais assisté à concert des Beatles une fois, et j'avais acheté pas mal de souvenirs ce jour-là. Leslie était aux anges quand je lui ai ramené d'authentiques vinyles signé par _le_ John Lennon. J'avais appris à me battre avec une épée (courtoisie de mon pirate bien-aimé) et toutes ces expériences m'avaient aidé à devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui… et à améliorer mes notes d'histoires.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda ma tante, pour la millième fois.

Nick et Caroline levèrent les yeux au ciel et je leur offris une grimace qui les fit sourire.

J'adorais mon petit frère et ma petite sœur. Ils rendaient les dîners en famille beaucoup plus supportables. Ma mère était plongée dans son livre. J'imagine qu'elle avait appris depuis longtemps à ignorer sa mère et sa sœur. Quant à ma grand-tante Maddy, elle me fixait de ce qu'elle pensait sans doute être un regard subtil mais qui était en réalité loin de l'être.

Ma grand-tante Maddy disait avoir des visions. Nick, Caroline et moi étions les seuls à la croire. Je la croyais volontiers étant donné que j'arrivé à voir dans son esprit et que j'avais vu ce qu'elle avait vu. Parmi d'innombrables visions, ma chère grand-tante avait vu que c'était moi, « la porteuse du gêne ». Elle le savait avant même que je ne le sache. Mais elle n'avait jamais rient dit. Elle se contentait d'être là pour moi et de me couvrir quand je disparaissais mystérieusement.

-Demain, nous ne serons pas là, annonça tante Glenda d'un ton important.

Elle s'adressait surtout à sa sœur, ma mère, mais celle-ci n'avait même pas relevé le nez de son roman.

-Nous devons emmener Charlotte à…

- _Ses cours mystères_ , finirent en chœur Nick et Caroline.

Je laissais échapper un petit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à ma tante, ni à ma cousine.

-Amuses-toi bien Charlotte, chérie, dit ma grand-tante Maddy.

Charlotte la fusilla du regard et rejeta ses longs cheveux roux en arrière.

-Je n'y vais pas pour m'amuser ! J'étudie des choses importantes !

Je me déconnectais de la conversation pour me retrancher derrière mes barrières mentales. Avec ma faculté à lire dans les pensées, les cours mystères de ma chère cousine n'avaient rien de mystérieux. J'étais à la fois sidérée et dégoutée par le nombre de choses qu'on exigeait d'elle. La musique, les langues, les cours particuliers, l'escrime, le krav maga, la danse, le maintien, l'étiquette…Très franchement, elle me faisait pitié.

Elle s'était donné tellement de mal pour répondre à toutes leurs demandes…C'était une des raisons, pour laquelle je n'avais jamais dit sur le fait que c'était moi, la voyageuse dans le temps.

-Oui, et bien nous, on ira au parc, affirma Caroline. Gwenny a promis de nous y emmener.

Charlotte renifla.

-Evidemment, elle n'a rien de mieux à faire.

J'imitais ma mère en ignorant Charlotte.

-Tu es juste jalouse, répliqua Caroline, furieuse.

Elle détestait la façon qu'avait Charlotte de me rabaisser constamment sans que personne ne lui dise rien. Elle détestait aussi la façon qu'avait tante Glenda de nous parler et détestais le fait que malgré ses efforts, Lady Arsita ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter en grand-mère et favorisait clairement ma cousine.

Je tentais à ma façon de les faire passer en premier pour changer. Elle et Nick. Je les emmenais faire des sorties, je leur démontrais mon pouvoir sur la télékinésie, je les écoutais quand ils me parlaient de leurs journées à l'école.

Ma mère était une bonne mère. Une des meilleurs. Elle nous aimait mais ne pouvait pas tout le temps être présente. Alors, j'essayais d'être là pour la soulager.

-Pourquoi serais-je jalouse de cette chère _Gwenny_ ? Demanda sarcastiquement Charlotte.

Caroline ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Lady Arista soupira mais ne fit rien. Ma mère leva le nez sans trop savoir ce qui venait de se produire.

-J'y vais, dis-je quand je vis ma grand-tante sur le point de se lever.

Je caressais les cheveux de Nick en passant, avant de me rendre dans la chambre de ma petite sœur.

Ma mère, mon frère, ma sœur et moi partagions tout un étage du manoir Montrose.

La chambre de Caroline était entre celle de ma mère et de mon frère. Elle était toute rose et on pouvait voir que ma petite sœur en prenait soin. Je toquais avant d'entrer. Ma petite sœur était allongée sur son lit, et serrait fortement sa peluche en forme de cochon, Sir Angus.

-Je peux vous rejoindre, toi et Sir Angus ?

Elle hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et lui caressais les cheveux. Comme toutes les filles Montrose, Caroline avait hérité de magnifiques cheveux roux, mais les jolis yeux vers brillants étaient du 100% Caroline. Celle-ci de haut de ses neuf ans était une très jolie fille, pleine d'imagination et très intelligente. Quant à moi j'étais grande. Mes cheveux étaient noirs et lisses et mes yeux plus bleu que des saphirs. Je ne ressemblais pas vraiment au reste de ma famille et je savais pourquoi.

-Tu sais comment est Charlotte, commençais-je

-Elle est méchante avec toi, et personne ne dis jamais rien !

Je sentis une bouffée d'affection monté en moi pour ma petite sœur et je la portais pour qu'elle se repose sur moi plutôt que sur son oreiller.

-Les paroles de Charlotte ne me font rien, tu le sais ça, Care. Je n'ai pas besoin que tante Glenda ou Lady Arista disent quelque chose, je t'ai toi, j'ai Nick, j'ai maman, j'au Leslie et j'ai tante Maddy. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autres. Quant à Charlotte et bien…depuis toute petite, on l'oblige à travailler, étudier et s'entraîner pour voyager dans le temps. C'est pas facile pour elle non plus.

-Je sais, mais c'est pas juste ! Gémit Caroline. Surtout que…

« Surtout que c'est Gwenny, la porteuse de gêne » pensa Caroline.

J'espérais sincèrement avoir mal entendu. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Néanmoins, j'essayais quand même.

-Surtout que ?

-Surtout que c'est toi, la porteuse de gêne, dit la voix de mon frère.

Je me retournais, surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu monter. J'avais beau faire de mon mieux pour ne pas lire dans les pensées des gens, surtout ma famille à qui je tentais d'offrir le plus d'intimité, parfois c'était trop dur de tout bloquer.

Nick entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, lui aussi. Du haut de ses douze ans, parfois Nick était trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Je voyais bien à leurs deux visages que mentir et nier aurait été inutile.

-Comment vous le savez ? Demandais-je doucement.

Nick haussa les épaules.

-C'est toi, la spéciale dans la famille, Gwenny. Tu as tous ses pouvoirs depuis toujours. Seul un idiot penserait que c'est Charlotte qui a le gène…

Je ne commentais pas le fait qu'il venait de traiter presque toute la famille d'idiot et me contentais de les regarder à tour de rôle d'un air abasourdi.

-Vous êtes pas croyables, tous les deux.

Je me mis à les chatouiller férocement pour leur changer les idées. Parler de voyages dans le temps me déprimait tout le temps. Ces voyages étaient fatiguant, dangereux et moins j'y pensais, mieux je me portais.

Après une bataille sans merci ou Nick ressortit vainqueur, je décidais de lire une histoire à ma petite sœur. Cette dernière et Leslie s'entendaient à merveille. Leslie écrivait des histoires, et Caroline les lisait…ou me forçait à les lire.

Elle aimait les histoires pleines de magie et de secrets, tout ce qui avait trait à la fantasy et aux histoires épiques. Nick préférait les histoires de détectives, de mystères et d'aventures et même s'il grandissait et deviendrait bientôt un adolescent (sans doute rebelle, s'il tendait de ma mère) il restait mon adorable petit frère.

Une heure plus tard, je me réfugiais dans ma chambre lorsque je sentis un début de nausée annonciateur.

J'embrassais Caroline et Nick avant de m'enfermer. J'éteignais la lumière pour que personne ne songe à venir me chercher et je m'asseyais par terre, prête à me lever en courant pour me cacher si je me retrouvais à une époque où la chambre était habitée.

Il y a quelques semaines, j'avais été témoin de la conception de Charlotte…

L'ex-mari de tante Glenda était resté suffisamment longtemps pour concevoir sa fille mais était partie très peu de temps après.

C'était peut-être lâche de sa part, mais je le comprenais un peu…Glenda était un cauchemar à vivre.

Avant de m'envoler pour une nouvelle aventure, je songeais à Caroline, Nick, tante Maddy…Et Leslie bien sûr. Quatre personnes connaissaient mon secret. Je faisais confiance à chacune d'entre elles, mais je me sentais néanmoins anxieuse de voir cette liste s'allonger…Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que c'était moi la porteuse de gêne. Je voulais que ça reste un secret…Mais quelque chose me disait que je n'arriverais plus à garder ce secret bien longtemps.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Comme vous le voyez (j'utilise le pluriel, je suis optimiste) ma Gwendoline est plutôt différente de l'originale. Je lui offert une personnalité légèrement différente, beaucoup plus de pouvoirs et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Avec un peu de retard (je n'ai malheureusement toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un à blamer), voici le chapitre deux. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Paradise-life : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre et que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre. J'adore Rouge Rubis et ça me tue de voir qu'il y a si peu de fanfictions dessus. Je trouve que Gwendoline a énormément de potentiel et j'ai peut-être exagéré ce potentiel ici, mais c'est parce que j'ai un faible pour les héroines indépendantes ^^**

 **Lylemi : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu conitnueras de me lire ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Rouge Rubis ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.**

* * *

Une des filles de ma classe, Cynthia Dale, avait mené une pétition il y a deux ans pour que le collège cesse de nous imposer l'uniforme. Elle avait crié haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que l'uniforme empêchait les élèves de s'exprimer à travers leurs vêtements. J'avais refusé de signer la pétition, lui disant que seul les gens dépourvus d'imagination n'avaient pas d'autres moyens de s'exprimer.

C'était un mensonge. En tant qu'artiste, j'aurais aimé pouvoir choisir mes vêtements, mais j'avais toujours eu trop de difficultés à me réveiller à temps, je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qui arriverait si je devais choisir mes vêtements au lieu d'enfiler l'uniforme déjà prêt.

Ce mardi-là, j'enfilais mes vêtements avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un poisson mort. Mon uniforme était composé d'une jupe écossaise à carreaux, rouge et noirs qui arrivait à la mi-cuisse, d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate rouge et d'un sweater. Je portais des bas, mes nombreuses bagues vintages, un choker autour du cou et aux pieds mes boots noirs préférés. Je relevais mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval avant de me juger prête à y aller.

Je détestais les mercredis presque autant que les lundis. La raison ? J'avais deux heures d'histoire avec Mr Whitman. Cynthia et ses copines pouvaient fantasmer sur lui autant qu'elles le voulaient, le fait est qu'il me fichait les jetons. J'avais remarqué qu'il était proche avec Charlotte, toujours en train de la complimenter et de lui sourire mais surtout qu'il m'observait avec un peu trop de minutie à mon gout. Je n'arrivais pas à lire ses pensées, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant et je remerciais le ciel que Leslie ne soit pas tombé sous son charme comme la plupart des filles de ma classe.

D'ailleurs, elle l'avait baptisé l'écureuil.

Je retrouvais à la salle à manger tout le monde réuni. Nick dormait presque devant ses céréales, ma mère lisait le journal, Lady Arista et tante Glenda harcelaient Charlotte de questions. Ma grande tante Maddy était absente, sans doute en train de faire la grasse matinée. Quant à Caroline, elle m'attendait avec sa brosse à cheveux rose, les cheveux en bataille.

-Viens, par-là, je vais t'aider, lui dis-je en la faisant s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

J'aimais mes cheveux noirs, longs et raides. Mais il m'arrivait parfois de regretter de ne pas avoir la chevelure rousse des Montrose.

Je coiffais les longues boucles de ma petite sœur le plus délicatement possible avant de nouer ses cheveux en deux tresses qui se joignaient sur le haut de sa tête.

-Tu es prête, va manger maintenant.

-Merci, Gwenny !

Je suivis mon conseil et avalais mon petit déjeuner avec gusto, étant affamée. Depuis que j'avais commencé mes voyages dans le temps il y a près d'un an, j'étais toujours affamée. Je vis Charlotte plisser le nez de dégout et décidais de l'ignorer. Elle ne valait pas la peine que je gâche mon petit déjeuner.

-Je tenais à vous informer que nous aurons des invités à dîner, vendredi soir, lança Lady Arista alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever.

Je retins un grognement, tout en échafaudant quelques plans pour être certaine d'être occupé ce jour-là.

-Qui donc ? Demanda ma mère.

-Les De Villiers... Du moins, Falk et son neveu.

Contrairement à ma cousine, je n'avais jamais rencontré les De Villiers. Quoi que, je me souvenais vaguement de mon grand-père se plaindre de cette famille quand j'étais plus jeune. Je savais juste que c'était l'autre famille porteuse de gêne et que ma « cousine » Lucy s'était enfui avec l'un d'entre eux. Paul.

J'avais également dû souffrir les pensées de Charlotte au sujet de Gideon De Villiers, l'amour de sa vie d'après elle. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je m'étais entraînée à ne plus écouter les pensées de mon entourage.

Tout à coup, les pensées furieuses de ma mère m'envahirent et je dû me retenir de gémir.

-Falk ? Tu as invité Falk De Villiers ? S'énerva maman.

-Y a t-t-il un problème, Grace ? Demanda tante Glenda avec un sourire sournois.

Lorsque j'étais plus petite, plus d'une fois, je m'étais servi de mes pouvoirs contre ma tante lorsqu'elle faisait ce genre de commentaires à ma mère, ou qu'elle se montrait particulièrement désagréable tout simplement. Mon père avait trouvé ça, hilarant. Ma mère avait souri, et m'avait fait promettre de ne plus utiliser mes pouvoirs à des fins égoïstes ou pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que tante Glenda. Et puis j'étais une grande sœur, je devais montrer l'exemple.

-Après tout, ça fait des années que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Il a rompu avec toi après t'avoir trompé avec…

D'un simple mouvement des doigts, trop discret pour être vu par ma famille, j'utilisais ma télékinésie et fit basculer la tasse de thé de ma tante sur ses cuisses.

Nick, Caroline et ma mère se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers moi.

Parfois, je n'étais pas le meilleur exemple à suivre. Je n'ai jamais prétendue être parfaite…

Après ça, le petit-déjeuner se termina sur une note presque joyeuse. Ma mère accompagna mon frère et ma sœur à leurs écoles respectives, tandis que j'avais l'honneur et le privilège de me rendre au lycée en compagnie de Charlotte. Notez le sarcasme.

Elle et moi n'avons jamais eu une bonne relation. Nous nous disputions constamment quand nous étions enfants. Et en grandissant, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer. Mais depuis quelques temps, nous nous étions calmées. Elle était trop occupée pour chercher la bagarre, et j'avais trop pitié d'elle pour répondre à ses piques quand elle se comportait comme sa mère. Charlotte était belle et intelligente. Mais elle avait aussi un lourd fardeau sur les épaules et je me sentais sincèrement désolé quand je voyais les attentes de sa mère et de Lady Arista. Les deux femmes demandaient la perfection et rien d'autre. C'était beaucoup de pression. Et je redoutais le jour où les veilleurs réaliseraient que Charlotte n'avait pas le gêne qu'il fallait pour voyager dans le temps…Avec un peu de chance, je serais déjà loin du Royaume-Uni quand ça arrivera.

Mon rêve était d'étudier l'art en Italie, après tout. Malheureusement, j'avais encore près d'un an avant de pouvoir déménager de la maison familiale…

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école se fit en silence, Charlotte était trop préoccupée à penser à ses cours de l'après-midi pour se soucier de moi. Quant à moi, mes pensées se tournèrent vers la première fois que j'avais voyagé dans le temps. C'était il y a un an, le jour de mes seize ans, ou plutôt le lendemain sachant pertinemment que ma mère avait mentit sur ma date de naissance pour me protéger. J'étais au collège et je m'étais sentit nauséeuse toute la sainte journée. Mes pouvoirs avaient été incroyablement difficiles à maîtriser ce jour-là. Je pouvais sentir les ondes de pouvoir s'échappaient de mon corps et à la moindre perturbation, je faisais trembler les fenêtres, exploser les verres et faisais apparaître des brises. Je m'étais réfugiée avec Leslie dans les toilettes de peur de vomir… Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je me retrouvais deux cent ans plus tôt dans la demeure des Pimplebottom… Ça avait été une expérience horrible… Ma deuxième expérience avait été plus bizarre qu'autre chose. J'étais tombé sur mon double portant une perruque et en train d'embrasser un garçon dont le visage m'était dissimulé. Ma troisième expérience par contre fut plutôt cool, je devais l'admettre. J'avais atterrit dans un concert des beatles et rencontré _Le_ John Lennon avant qu'il ne devienne mondialement connu. Je lui avais demandé deux autographes, un pour moi et un pour Leslie.

Un peu plus d'un an plus tard, je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée à voyager dans le temps.

Ça m'arrivait trois à quatre fois par jour et chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure.

-Gwen !

Je sortis de ma rêverie pour sourire quand je réalisais que c'était Leslie qui m'avait appelé.

Sans un dernier regard pour ma cousine, je me jetais dans les bras de ma meilleure amie et gémis pitoyablement.

-Je peux passer la soirée chez toi, Vendredi ? S'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr ! Ta grand-mère te fait des misères ?

-Involontairement. Elle a invité les De Villiers à dîner. L'un d'entre eux est l'ex de ma mère et l'autre est le partenaire de Charlotte.

-Ma pauvre Gwenny, me plaignit Leslie. Bien sûr que tu peux venir à la maison. Mes parents t'adorent. Tu pourrais même passer le week end ! On aura la maison pour nous toutes seuls et je pourrais t'aider à t'entraîner avec tes pouvoirs ! S'exclama Leslie surexcitée.

Elle récolta quelques regards incrédules qu'elle ignora avec un grand sourire. Entre moi qui parle à des fantômes et Leslie avec ses théories démentes, personne ne nous prenait au sérieux.

Parfois la meilleure façon de se cacher était de ne rien cacher.

Je pouvais parler de mes pouvoirs à l'école entière et tous mes prendrait pour une folle alliée mais personne ne songerait pendant une seconde que je disais _peut-être_ la vérité.

La journée se déroula sans encombre…enfin de mon point de vue. Je disparu dans les années vingt durant ma pause déjeuner et dû me retenir de brûler vive Cynthia Dale lorsqu'elle se moqua des taches de rousseur de Leslie, je cartonnais à mon test d'Italien et j'ai pris de l'avance sur mon projet pour mon cours d'art. Mr Whittman était toujours aussi flippant, Charlotte toujours peste. En somme, une journée tout à fait banale.

A seize heures, je disais au revoir à Leslie pour aller chez Nick et Caroline. Je les emmenais manger une glace avant que le temps ne refroidisse complètement et fîmes nos devoirs dans le parc d'à côté.

En rentrant, Nick et Caroline firent coucou à l'homme en noir qui espionnait notre maison pour le compte de la société des veilleurs. Pour ma part, je préférais l'ignorer, toujours irritée à l'idée d'être espionné. Une part mesquine de moi-même était heureuse que toute l'attention soit portée sur Charlotte tandis que j'étais libre de faire presque tout ce que je voulais.

-Bonjour les enfants ! Fit tante Maddy.

Elle était assise sur son fauteuil préféré et semblait tricoter des chaussettes géantes.

Nick la salua rapidement avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre tandis que Caroline qui adorait notre grand-tante s'assit sur ses genoux pour lui raconter sa journée.

Après avoir vite embrassé ma tante, je m'empressais de laisser un message à ma mère pour l'informer que j'avais des plans pour Vendredi.

Je me dirigeais à la cuisine pour prendre un encas, et croisais en chemin Mr. Bernhard qui était en quelque sorte le majordome de mes grands-parents…Ca m'avait fait un choc à huit ans de découvrir qu'il était mon frère biologique.

-Bonjour, Mr Bernhard.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue comme je le faisais tous les jours. Tante Glenda et Charlotte trouvaient que c'était horriblement inconvenant. Lady Arista qui m'avait vu prendre cette habitude lorsque j'étais jeune se contentait de crisper les lèvres et de garder le silence.

-Bonjour, Miss Gwendoline.

Je lui souris et lui demandais comment c'était passé sa journée, tout en me servant dans le réfrigérateur.

-Ma journée s'est très bien passée, merci. J'ai cru vous entendre dire que vous serez absente pour le dîner de vendredi soir.

-Oui, j'ai d'autres projets. Quel dommage, et moi qui voulait tant rencontrer les De Villiers, dis-je d'un ton faussement désolé.

Bizarrement, Mr Bernhard ne sembla pas croire à mon jeu d'actrice…

* * *

 **Gideon apparaîtra à la fin du chapitre trois et deviendra récurrent dans le chapitre quatre.**

 **Laissez des reviews !**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


End file.
